


Closer than close

by erney007, TazWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actors, Awards, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pinning, Oral Sex, Rey claims her award, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey, im bad at tagging, mention of film sex scene, shy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: They've done the scene together. But how badly he wants for it to have been real.“What if I said it wasn’t acting?”





	Closer than close

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo award season AU! Thanks to TazWren who had done a great job in this fic. I would be lost without her so I decided to put her name as a co-writer plus beta. She is great!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_“Do I really need to do this?”_

 

_“Of course! It will be fine. You're fantastic in it.”_

 

_“I don’t think I should. I don’t want to watch myself in that scene.”_

 

_“Come on, Ben. You have to! You can hold my hand if you like, when it comes on”_

 

 

 

He shouldn’t have watched it.

 

He shouldn’t have ever done the scene.

 

Ben Solo lay back, his arm covering his face. In the silence of his hotel room in Cannes, he was far away from the chaos of after parties that were the norm.

 

Not that there was anything wrong with them, just that he didn’t like attracting attention. Their film having won multiple numerous awards, all the attending cast and crew members were out celebrating their achievement.

 

 **_Solace_ ** was a film about a desperate war veteran trying to fight for his right, for his land that had been seized by a corrupt sheriff. Ben had been in historical films before; actually, he had worked across a wide range of genres. Amylin Holdo was a director he admired and working with her had been a memorable experience.

 

Except, every project Amylin had done always featured strong female characters. And that is where _she_ came in.

 

The other protagonist in the story was a widow who’d tragically lost her husband, due to the iniquities of the sheriff, and hence she led the rebellion against him. During the course of the film, their characters are sympathetic and go on to fall in love.

 

Ben had to admit that Rey, despite her youth, was one of the best scene partners he had worked with. She was generous, delightful, and her smile always brightened up his day. And he could listen to her talk, with that lovely British accent, all day long.

 

_Knock knock knock_

 

“Ben, it’s me.” Rey’s voice filtered through the door.

 

_Oh no._

 

He rose hesitantly from his bed and padded to the door in bare feet; his tuxedo was half undone but he was still dressed respectably enough to greet someone that late at night.

 

Rey stood there, a vision in a black strapless dress that looked like nothing more than shiny, star spangled leather, sculpted into a flowing dress. He was pretty sure it wasn't, in fact, leather but the overall effect was enough to get his pulse going especially since the white stars dotting the dress matched the tattoo he knew she sported on her right ankle. Her dark hair was still holding its perfect coiffure, her make up was exquisite. Everything was perfect.

 

 _Rey_ was perfect.

 

“I was looking for you, and you disappeared,” she smiled “ Is everything alright? You look tense.”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied, “It’s just… you know how I can get.”

 

Despite his enormous acting talent, Ben suffered from social anxiety. And while he was comfortable portraying a character in front of crowds of people, he was very diffident about being himself, in front of even a small group. As a result, Awards events, and the after parties that went with them, were right up there on the “Things That Ben Solo Hates” list.

 

And watching himself in a movie had to be the absolute first on that list.

 

“I know, that's why I wanted to check in on you, Rey said, “There _is_ something else I wanted to talk to you about, Ben. Can I come in?”

 

 _No_. _Yes_.

 

The sound of the door shutting, the lock snicking closed, echoed loudly in his ears. Ben stood still, his brain slowly registering the fact that the young woman whose presence always lightened his heart was now _standing in his hotel room_.

 

“You know,” a swift movement and then she was right in front of him, her eyes looking directly to his very soul. “You’ve been a little weird ever since the day our film showed at the theater. I’m sorry I forced you to watch it with me.”

 

A beat. 

 

“Especially,” her lips twisted with uneasiness. “When you had to sit through and watch _that_ scene with me.”

 

There was desperation in that scene, when the events in the story came to their lowest point and his character lost all hope. Rey's character, the brave widow, came to him and they, well, _ended up_ together.

 

Ben was familiar with doing sex scenes and, while he wouldn’t call himself an expert, some of his work was unofficially posted on pornhub in the softcore category. And it wasn’t uncommon for an actor and actress to get close after doing such scenes together.

 

But then, there was no one like her. Rey had captivated him from the very first time they table read together to see if they had chemistry. Her performance shone throughout the film and he was pretty sure this film would be remembered as part of her legacy.

 

Holdo had had their scene filmed in the best way possible. It was art, a beautiful depiction of how two desperate souls had found solace in each other. And Rey had been so beautiful.

 

He had not been able to help falling even more in love with her.

 

“No, no. It was great. _You’re_ great. I mean,” Ben ran fingers through his hair. “I’m just…”

 

“I thought you hated doing that with me.” Her gaze dropped to the floor, taking his heart with it.

 

“What? No!” He tugged at his hair as he struggled to reassure her, “You’re the best, the best actress I have ever worked with!”

 

“I feel like you've been avoiding me ever since.” Rey said quietly,  “Ben, you’re an amazing actor and I...I really admire you. If I’ve done something wrong please tell me. I don’t want... .” she shook her head as she broke off.

 

_Just tell Rey what you think of her, you idiot._

 

“I should have known you'd hate watching that scene, especially since you like things to be perfect.” Her voice trembled. “But, for me, working with you was the best thing that ever happened. The way you looked at me, the way you touched me, no one could have done it better.”

 

_Tell her._

 

“What if I said” he breathed, “that wasn’t acting.”

 

There was choreography for such scene as well -  they had both been instructed on what to do and what emotions to express. It was work after all.

 

But then, midway, when she had been on top of him, her hair falling like a silky curtain about her petite yet strong body, Ben had lost.

 

How badly he’d wished it hadn't been just acting.

 

How bad he'd wanted to take her away, to someplace private, where he would have been able to make love to her, for real.

 

Ben held his breath, now that he had said the words.

 

Things between them would never be the same, ever.

 

 _Stay_.

 

 _Please_.

 

It took eternity for Rey to slowly raise her gaze to meet his. If she despised him, he saw no sign of it.

 

“I wasn't acting either” a small hand reached for his.

 

Then she stood on her tiptoes, and she kissed him.

 

In his line of work Ben had kissed a lot of people, both men and women. But this, this...

 

_This was Rey._

 

With her body pressed flush against his, Rey hooked her arms around his shoulders and deepened her kiss, nudging his lips to open up for herher. With a deep groan Ben gave in, his arm winding around her waist and holding her tight.

 

She tasted divine, tinged with the sweet, fruity lip gloss she always used. Her body fit perfectly in his embrace, his hands trailing from the small of her back to the delicious curve of her behind. Rey whimpered against his lips making something inside him ache with need.

 

“Rey, are you…”

 

“Yes.” She looked alluring. “Please.”

 

His hand found her zipper and pulled it down, slowly, giving her a chance to stop him. But Rey didn’t stop him, and soon her dress pooled on the floor and she stood in front of him, bare save for the small panties that covered her modesty.

 

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Her cheeks reddened.

 

He could see her literally glow, her fair skin peppered with small freckles that were barely noticeable, her perky breasts were small but perfect. Rey had the toned body of an athlete, with strong arms and legs. She was still wearing high heels despite her nakedness and that made his heart flip.

 

“Yours too.” Rey shyly tugged at his shirt and Ben obliged, his clothes soon following hers to the floor.

 

Rey’s eyes widened as they roved over his body, and stopped at that particular part of him that had never failed to draw women’s attention. Ben had been totally naked before, while filming, but somehow he felt a strange hotness paint his cheeks when Rey looked at him _just like that_.

 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before.” He repeated her words.

 

“I know, I just…” her voice trailed off when he leaned down and kissed her again.

 

Rey felt perfect, her body arching into him as he drank her in, gently kneading her breasts and peppered wet kisses along her neck and shoulders. Ben lowered her on the edge of the bed and knelt before her, taking off her shoes.

 

It took Rey a moment to figure out what he intended, jolting when he kissed the inside of her thigh, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties.

 

“May I?” He asked, “Please, let me see all of you.”

 

A blush painting her cheeks, Rey slowly nodded and let him take off the last piece of her clothes.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

She flushed pink from her cheeks all the way down below her collarbones.

 

“You were so calm filming the scene” Rey had blushed just a slight shade of pink when she’d first seen his bare chest on set, but she’d kept it professional.

 

“This is different.” She gasped when he hovered over her and planted gentle kisses on her flat abs. His finger ghosted around her sensitive nub below. “Ben, is this… for real?”

 

“It’s real...please don’t ask me to stop.” He would definitely stop if she ask him to, and he would die. “But if you really want me to...”

 

“No, don’t stop.”

 

She shuddered when his hot breath brushed against her folds that were glistening with her arousal; the sight sent a wave of excitement to his half-hard member.

 

_So beautiful._

 

She cried his name when his tongue lapped on her sensitive flesh and his finger nudged at her entrance. Ben hadn’t done _this_ too many times before, but he did know how to do it right. Her moans sounded like music to his ears, her delicate fingers running through his hair and tugged as he lapped at her clit.

 

“Ben!” She groaned when he inserted another finger inside her.

 

“Relax, let me take care of you.”

 

She was unbelievably tight. Ben found a soft spot inside her and rubbed it, Making her walls clench around his fingers. Rey moaned uncontrollably as her release sent waves of tremors through her body. Ben soothed her through it, until the rhythmic clenching of her walls relaxed.

 

“You are amazing.” Ben said as he withdrew his fingers and crawled up her body.

 

Rey smiled, her half-lid eyes heavy with passion as he kissed her. “That felt so good.”

 

Her legs wrapping around his waist, Rey pulled him down to her, wiggling her hip against his hardness. Instantly he wanted to bury himself deep inside her welcoming warmth.

 

“I don’t have a condom.” He groaned at the realization.

 

“I’m on the pill.” She kissed along his jaw.

 

“But we shouldn’t do it without protection.” She was 10 years younger than him, Ben couldn’t let his selfishness overtake him.

 

“Are you clean?”

 

“I am. I just had my annual check up.”

 

“Great.” Rey smiles. “I’m clean, too. But it’s not like I’ve ever done this though.”

 

Now he froze.

 

“You… never?” Ben raised his head and looking down into her eyes.. “How? I thought you… you were so comfortable with me during our scene...”

 

“That’s because it was you. And I'm a professional,” She grinned before  kissing the tip of his nose. “Ben, I’ve want this with you for such a long time. Please…”

 

“Rey.” Ben lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers.. This was too good to be true … most people thought of keeping  chastity as old fashioned.. But to know that she did, and he would be her first was overwhelming.

 

_He loved her so much._

 

Even though she was still aroused, Rey was still so small compared to him - he didn't want to hurt her. Ben gradually pushed his way inside her, gently progressing inch by inch, carefully watching her.

 

She winced, letting out a soft cry as he bottomed out inside her.

 

“Is it too much?” His body trembled with need, it took almost every ounce of self control for him to hold still.

 

“It just.. so full.” Her eyes fluttering shut. “So warm, so good.”

 

“If you… Rey, I’m not going to last long if you say things like that.”

 

“You can move now.” She said, opening her beautiful hazel eyes.

 

She was still very tight around him; maybe it would be easier for her if they tried this another way.

 

Ben supported her back with his arm and shifted their positions so that he was lying on his back with Rey on top of him. They both groaned at the new sensations. Her hair was loose, locks of silky brown hair falling down over her shoulders. He tried thrusting up into her, making her whine.

 

“It feels so good. It’s…” she placed her hand on his broad chest to steady herself, “I’ve never felt like this before.”

 

“I’ll take it slow.” He was going to burst in million pieces at the torturous sweetness of their love making. “Tell me what makes you feel good.”

 

They rocked together starting at a slow pace, his hands tracing down to the soft globes of her ass and guiding her. Rey moaned at each ingress and egress, with a  pleasurable friction stoking her slick passage.

 

She threw her head back, lips slightly parted as she marveled at the sensation. Her breasts bounced with the rhythm of his thrusts, her nails scratching on the expanse of his chest.

 

She looked like an angel.

 

“Ben, I feel it again.” She whimpered, her lips trembling.

 

“Don’t fight it.” He whispered, “Let it come to you.”

 

Her hip quickened their movements as Ben pulled her down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and _sucking_ it. Her hands moved to grip the sheets above his shoulders, clenching tight in the fabric.

 

“Ben…” her breath hitched, her body tensed.

 

“Don’t be afraid,” his planted a sloppy kiss between her breasts. “I feel it too.”

 

Then, she shattered.

 

Rey cried out as she reached her climax, her arms giving in. She collapsed on top of him, trembling. Her walls fluttered, clenching around him, till the resistance drew a grunt from him and his brain whitened out.

 

Ben almost shouted when he came, spilling all of himself inside her.

 

He felt so breathless, this was the best thing to ever happen in his life. Rey was still boneless, her skin hot and sweaty, still overwhelmed by the intensity of her release. Ben shifted them on their sides, reluctantly pulling out of her.

 

“Oh…” Rey hissed.

 

“I’m sorry.” Regret creeped into his tone, “I hurt you.”

 

“I’m not hurt. I’ve just… never been so stretched.” Rey smiled sheepishly. “nor so wet.”

 

His soften member twitched.

 

“You are going to be the death of me.” Ben held her close and kissed her forehead.

 

“So, now what?” She asked, “ does this mean we’re together, now?”

 

“I guess, what do you think?”

 

“I like it.” Rey raised her head and kissed him. “People’re probably wondering where I am right now.”

 

“Yes, well, it's not like you to miss a party” Ben smiled  “What are you going to tell them?”

 

“Well,” She smiled. “I _could_ say I was claiming my award.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Twitter as @erney007. Feel free to say hi :D


End file.
